1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a margin stripper of computer tractor rail paper and more specifically to a computer tractor rail paper margin stripper that can apply a multiple of force to the margin and also contains a waste receptacle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some printers employ a tractor rail that feeds continuously whereby a sprocket which engages holes provided in the edge margins of the paper. After printing, it is desirable to remove the perforated margins of the finished document. This is done by tearing the margins off of the paper along the perforations which is a weakened line.
Tearing the margins off by hand can be a laborious chore. One usually places a ruler along the perforated line and tears off the margins a few at a time. Although there are power devices that are available to strip the margins off of computer paper, they are expensive and can be afforded only by large firms.
There are several more non-powered devices available for an individual to tear off the margins of computer paper. U.S. Pat. No. 4,529,113 describes a device that is designed like a large hinge. A bar fitted on the bottom half of the hinge allows one to put a stack of paper between the hinge and press down with their body weight and tear off the margins. A rubber hose between the hinge halves separates the hinge when released. The torn off margin must be picked up and dispose of.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,163 describes a device similar to U.S. Pat. No. 4,529,113 except the device contains pins whereby the holes must be fitted on the pins. This takes time if the holes are not exactly aligned. Again, the torn off margin must be disposed of after being torn off. There are other patents such as U.S. Pat. No. 568,400 that describes a device for cutting show tickets. U.S. Pat. No. 3,190,516 relates to a paper bursting device for severing multiple office forms such as the ones with interleafed carbon paper.
The present invention incorporates leverage means to place a force on the margin greater than the force applied to the handle. None of the above devices uses means to apply a multiple force. The present invention also has a waste receptacle underneath the device to catch the torn off margin. All other non-powered devices require that the operator pull out the torn off margin and dispose of it before the next stack of computer paper can be inserted. The weight of the bottom rib and the lightness of the handle, combined, allow the torn off margin to fall into the waste receptacle as soon as the handle is released.
In one embodiment, power means is used to clamp the margin stack and hold the margin stack in place while the switch is activated. The preferred power means in the present invention is electrical power which activates a solenoid that is spring biased to return the solenoid to a released position when the switch is deactivated.